


Dream fudges up, but not really

by Dhyrbfyty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How do tags work this is my first fic-, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhyrbfyty/pseuds/Dhyrbfyty
Summary: Dream kisses Sapnap and freaks out.This is my first fic on here please bear with me im new to this-
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 376





	Dream fudges up, but not really

**Author's Note:**

> This is only their mc personas not them irl. Don’t attack me for the ship both Dream and Sapnap have expressed that they’re cool with being shipped together, but if either of them ever change their minds, I’ll delete my work

Dream sat on the edge of his bed, guilt eating away at him the way maggots ravage a dead body.

He hadn’t meant to do it. Really, he hadn’t. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing. An “Ask questions later” kind of thing.

He bet there were a lot of questions.

There was an ache in his chest. One of guilt, yes, but also of longing. He so desperately wanted what just happened to have gone differently.

_ They had just finished sparring. Sapnap was getting closer and closer to beating him. _

_ “I was so close that time!” Sap said happily.  _

_ Dream had his back towards him, rummaging through the bag he had brought for a drink.  _

_ He turned around, ready to praise his friend, before his words died in his throat. _

_ Sapnap‘s mouth was open in a grin, his hair mussed from their roughhousing. The evening sunlight had accentuated his features, bringing out soft cheekbones and brightening his deep blue eyes.  _

_ He looks like a god, Dream had thought. _

_ Sapnap stopped grinning as broadly when he realized Dream was staring at him. _

_ “Dream?” His head was tilted to the side questioningly, a thing he had done since he was little. _

_ Dream was so fucked. Anyone who met Sapnap couldn’t deny that his best friend wasn’t gorgeous, but to Dream this was different. _

_ Sapnap was so- _

_ So- _

_ So Sapnap. He cared for everyone, he cared so much. He was kind, considerate, and the most handsome thing Dream had ever laid his eyes upon.  _

_ But he never said that. He couldn’t. They were friends, had been since they were tiny.  _

_ Friends didn’t wanna kiss their friends until they were gasping for air.  _

_ Dream reckoned he liked Sapnap as a lot more than a friend. _

_ So could you really blame him as his body moved on it’s own accord? Towards Sapnap and his beautiful face that Dream couldn’t get enough of? _

_ Could you blame him when he connected his lips to Sapnap’s, making a stupid, unstoppable decision? _

_ Or when he finally, finally came to his senses, and was horrified at what he had done as his best friend stood there in shock? When he ran, ignoring Sapnap’s calls of his name? _

_ You could. _

Dream groaned, ripping his mask off and hurling it at the wall in front of him. He buried his face in his hands, something much closer to a sob than he’d like to admit passing through his mouth.

He hadn’t meant to. He hadn’t-, hadn’t-

...

Yes he had. He meant it. So much. All he wanted was Sapnap’s lips against his, and he got it. But at what cost?

Realistically, he knew Sapnap was probably not mad at him. He was probably more shocked than anything.

Dream would be too if his oldest friend decided to kiss him.

His phone went off next to him for the hundredth time.

With shaking hands, he picked it up and unlocked it, reading through Sapnap’s texts.

_ Pandas: Dream? _

_ Pandas: Dream are you there? _

_ Pandas: Wth just happened? Where’d you go? _

_ Pandas: Please answer me _

_ Pandas: Clay. _

_ Pandas: We need to talk. _

Oh god. Oh god. Oh _god_.

Dream’s phone fell out of his shaking hands, falling softly onto the rug. 

Sapnap hated him. He was wrong. Of course Sapnap hated him. Why wouldn’t he? What Dream had done was unforgivable.

Dream realized, half hysterically, that he was probably having a panic attack. 

He moved to the top of his bed, his back against the headboard. Pulling his legs up to his chest, he buried his face into his knees, trying to stop the gasps of breath.

Dream hadn’t had a panic attack in quite a while now, and the one who had helped him through them was Sap-

He cried harder. His chest heaved as he tried vainly to get air into his lungs, trying to calm himself down.

It wasn’t working. 

Tears streamed down his face, his breath coming in cut off gasps. He was shaking.

God, he was so _pathetic_.

He didn’t hear the knock on the front door.Didn’t hear it open, by one of the few people who had a spare key. 

He didn’t hear someone call out his name, their voice thoroughly laced with worry. He didn’t selfishly hope it was Sap.

He didn’t.

The door to his bedroom burst open, a worried Sapnap standing in the doorway.

The worry soon morphed into concern when he saw Dream’s pathetic figure curled into a ball.

Not that Dream knew, he was too busy crying his heart out.

Sapnap quickly strode forwards towards Dream, noting the mask and phone on the floor. 

The bed dipped with a sudden weight, causing Dream to look up. 

Sapnap was sitting in front of him, an even more concerned look plastered to his face after seeing Dream.

Sapnap had come all the way to his house for him. He let out another choked sob.

Sapnap reached forwards, pulling Dream’s trembling figure into his lap. “C’mere.”

Dream buried his face into Sapnap’s shoulder, one of Sapnap’s hands coming up to gently thread through his dirty blond locks, the other resting on his back.

“Sap I-“ Dream tried to force out.

Sapnap shushed him. “It’s okay.”

Dream shuddered, hand gripping tightly to the back of Sapnap’s shirt. 

He closed his eyes, listening quietly to his own slowing gasps, feeling the rise and fall of Sapnap’s chest.

He let out one more breath. Dream tried to pull away from Sapnap, feeling like he had yet again crossed the invisible line.

Sapnap pulled him closer, keeping Dream in place. It surprised Dream.

“P-Pandas?” Dream whispered.

“I already told you it was okay. I’m not mad at you Dream.” Sapnap whispered back.

Dream’s eyes widened in surprise. He pulled back a little, wanting to look Sapnap in the eyes. This time, Sapnap let him.

Bloodshot, emerald green eyes laced with tears met soft, loving, deep blue ones. 

“Y-You mean? You’re not mad? You don’t hate me?”

Sapnap sighed softly. “Of course I don’t hate you Dream. Why would you ever think like that?”

Dream cast his eyes down. “I kissed you. Without asking. And you stood there.”

Sapnap placed his hands on the sides of Dream’s face, forcing him to look at Sap. 

“I stood there because I was shocked, not because I hate you! Besides,” His gaze turned playful, “If I hated you, would I do this?”

And suddenly, his lips were once again connected to Sapnap’s. Dream’s eyes widened in shock. 

Sapnap was kissing him. Sapnap didn’t hate him. Sapnap was kissing him. Sapnap _liked_ him.

Sapnap was **kissing** him.

Dream’s eyes slipped close. Sapnap brought one hand up to cradle the back of his head. Electricity sparked through Dream in every place their bodies met. 

He had wanted this for _so long_. 

They pulled apart, gasping softly for oxygen. Sapnap smiled, his eyes crinkling, his face dusted pink.

“That prove it to you?”

Dream’s face turned a shade of red. “Maybe,” he whispered. “You’ll have to do it again to really prove it.” 

Sapnap grinned, putting two hands on Dream’s chest. Sapnap pushed Dream onto his back, hovering above him. Dream raised an eyebrow.

“I wanted to see you better.” Sapnap admitted. 

Dream grinned and Sapnap leaned down, once again connecting their lips.

The image of George’s surprised face popped in Dream’s head, making him laugh into Sapnap’s mouth.

Sapnap pulled back. “What’s so funny?”

“Wait until we tell George.”

Sapnap laughed, and Dream decided nothing could compare to that beautiful sound. 

Dream yawned, spent. It had been a long day.

Sapnap noticed. “Tired?”

Dream nodded. Sapnap smiled softly, laying down next to Dream. He pulled closer to him. Dream turned, burying his face into Sapnap’s chest. 

Sapnap nuzzled into the blonde’s hair, letting his eyes shut. 

“So, what do we tell Geo-“ Sapnap started to ask, a light snore interrupting him. His mouth quirked into a fond smile. 

“Sleep well, Dreamie.” He whispered, placing a kiss to Dream’s head, before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I do hope you enjoyed. ;>


End file.
